


Что ты сказал, мальчик?

by AnoriellElenthel, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Analysis, Meta, Translation issues, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnoriellElenthel/pseuds/AnoriellElenthel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: Небольшое лингвистическое исследование в поисках адекватного способа перевода жаргона, на котором говорит Призрак.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: челлендж





	Что ты сказал, мальчик?

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Marven

Переводчик, особенно работающий с художественным текстом, нередко сталкивается с трудностями вроде игры слов, каламбуров, созданных автором терминов и прочих радостей лингвистической жизни.  
Переводчикам первой трилогии о Скадриале («Рождённый туманом») пришлось побиться о ещё более нетривиальное явление: уличный жаргон Восточного доминиона, которым активно пользуется Призрак (Лестиборнес), особенно в первой книге серии.  
К сожалению, с этой трудной задачей создатели обоих имеющихся переводов справились… не очень, скажем так. Не будем пытаться понять причины этого, лучше попробуем разобраться, что же такое говорит этот мальчик в оригинале и что можно попытаться сделать с этим по-русски.

> Kelsier studied the boy. "What's your name, son?" | Кельсер оглядел юношу с головы до пят: — Как тебя зовут, сынок?  
> ---|---  
> "Lestibournes." | — Лестиборнес.  
> Kelsier raised an eyebrow. "That's a mouthful. You don't have a nickname?" | Кельсер усмехнулся: — Длинновато. А прозвища у тебя нет?  
> **"Not of the yetting yet."** | **— Не-а, нетути.**  
> "We'll have to work on that," Kelsier said. "Do you always speak in that Eastern street slang?" | — Ладно, мы над этим поработаем, — решил Кельсер. — Ты всегда говоришь с восточным акцентом?  
> The boy shrugged, obviously nervous at being such a center of attention. **"Wasing the place when I was young."** | Юноша пожал плечами, явно нервничая из-за того, что оказался в центре внимания. **— Ну так я малой был, пообвыкся, чего тут…**  
  
Не будем пока касаться перевода имени Lestibournes - это отдельная песня, к которой мы ещё вернёмся. Разберёмся с речью.  
В русском переводе мы видим довольно типичное просторечие, стереотипную безграмотную речь «неотёсанной деревенщины» со всякими «нетути» и обилием слов-паразитов, которые засоряют речь настолько, что в ней иногда начинает теряться смысл.

Беда в том, что в английском было вовсе не это. Просторечие в английском выглядит иначе - это может быть _ain’t_ вместо _aren’t/isn’t, tis_ вместо _it is, in’_ вместо _ing_ , повтор отрицания. Если брать более диалектные варианты, может встречаться _yeh_ вместо _you, yer_ вместо _your_ \- вариаций искажений много. Но в данном случае мы имеем дело не с ними.  
«Not of the yetting yet» - это, простите, ни в какие ворота и ни в какой диалект. _Yet_ не бывает глаголом, это наречие или вводное слово, но и только. 

Заметим, к слову, что в русском переводе Кельсер интересуется: _«Ты всегда говоришь с восточным акцентом?»_ , что сразу навевает мысли о характерном произношении и тому подобных особенностях. В оригинале же вопрос звучит несколько иначе: _«Do you always speak in that Eastern street slang?»_ («Ты всегда говоришь на этом восточном уличном жаргоне?»), что явно указывает на то, что подобная манера речи характерна для определённой прослойки населения конкретного региона - и это совсем не то же самое, что акцент.

В данном случае явно имелся в виду ответ «Not yet» («Ещё нет/Пока нет»), который трансформировался в такую вот конструкцию.  
Как же короткий ответ дошёл до жизни такой? Очевидно, было взято это самое наречие _yet_ , насильственным путём превращено в глагол, от которого было образовано причастие настоящего времени по обычной модели - при помощи суффикса _-ing (yetting)_. Финальным аккордом к нему прибавлен определённый артикль _the_ , что превращает это причастие в существительное ( _the yetting_ ). Зачем там ещё и предлог _of_ и повтор этого самого _yet_ в первозданном виде - вопрос, не имеющий ответа.

Попробуем произвести сходные манипууляции с русской фразой «Пока нет»:  
Берём наречие _пока_ , превращаем его в глагол, получается _покать_ ;  
От этого результата образуем отглагольное существительное: _покание_ ;  
добавляем аналогичный оригинальному предлог и те же повторы, в итоге получаем _Пока из покания нет_.  
Жуткий кадавр и тарабарщина, да? Так по-английски то же самое!

Рассмотрим ещё один пример:

> "Marsh," Vin whispered beneath the general hum of the room. "Is that a nickname?" |  — Марш, — прошептала она, стараясь, чтобы ее голос затерялся в общем шуме, — это что, кличка?  
> ---|---  
> **"Notting without the call of his parents."** | **— Ну это, в общем, как родители его звали, похоже на то.**  
> Vin paused, trying to decipher the boy's eastern dialect. "Not a nickname, then?" | Вин немного помолчала, пытаясь понять, что именно он сказал. — Значит, не кличка?  
> Lestibournes shook his head. **"He wasing one though."** | Лестиборнес покачал головой: **— Вообще-то, у него была одна.**  
  
При взгляде на русский текст невольно возникает вопрос: чего ж тут непонятного-то такого в словах мальчика, что Вин аж притормозила, чтобы их осознать? Косноязычно, конечно, но всё понятно.

Зато в английском причины замешательства Вин вполне очеввидны. В целом тоже смысл восстановить можно, но чтобы разобраться в этом _notting without_ , минутка на раздумье потребуется. Давайте вникнем.  
_Notting_ \- столь же зубодробительное слово, как и рассмотренное выше yetting. В данном случае оно ещё и созвучно _nothing («ничего»)_ , но, вероятнее всего, является не искажённой формой последнего, а ing-овой формой от частицы _not («не»)_. В этом жаргоне вообще прослеживается тенденция лепить ing везде, где можно и нельзя. Особенно - где нельзя :).

Ещё одна характерная черта этого жаргона - почти полное отсутствие глаголов в личных формах. Вместо них используются либо причастия настоящего времени (те самые формы на -ing), либо существительные с определённым артиклем. В данном предложении это видно на примере слова _the call_. Нормальная фраза звучала бы приблизительно так: _«No, his parents called him like that» («Нет, его так назвали родители»_ ~~[милые родители, которые назвали сына Болотом, впрочем, это к делу не относится :)]~~ ). _Called_ («назвали» - глагол в форме прошедшего времени, множественного числа) трансформировалось в существительное _the call («называние»)_.

Попробуем собрать аналогичную конструкцию по-русски:  
\- берём частицу _«нет»_ и порождаем на её основе существительное _«нетие»_ ;  
\- остальное переводим буквально. В результате получаем: _«Нетие без называния его родителей»_ (или _«Нетие без называния его родителями»_ , о падежной форме можно спорить, но этот спор видится довольно беспредметным).  
Смысл уловить можно, но над его восстановлением и правда призадумаешься!

В этом же отрывке диалога Призрак использует дивный конструкт _wasing_. Это слово в восточном жаргоне вообще является ключевым, как он объясняет позднее, уже в «Герое веков»:

> "Even the words are different," she said. "Wasing?" | — Как непривычно… Что значит «рвать»?  
> ---|---  
> "It kind of means 'was doing,' " Spook explained. "You start sentences with it. 'Wasing the run of there' would mean 'I was running to that place.' " |  — «Убегать». А «рвать когти» означает «убегать быстро».  
> "Wasing the where of how of the finds," Beldre said, smiling slightly to herself as she read from the board. "It sounds like gibberish!" |  — «Сварганить заначку», — с улыбкой прочитала Бельдре. — Полная тарабарщина!  
> "Wasing the how of wanting the doing," Spook said, smiling, falling into a full accent. |  — Только для тех, кто по фене не ботает, — машинально перешел на жаргон Призрак.  
  
Как видим, к третьей книге цикла переводческая концепция по данному вопросу поменялась: здесь для передачи жаргона используется не просторечие, а воровской жаргон. Перевод получается неточный, несколько смещаются акценты, но общее впечатление от такого приёма выходит ближе к первоначальному, чем в случае с безграмотной речью. Просто здесь используются не грамматические искажения, а лексические замены.

Но попробуем всё же разобраться и воссоздать что-то аналогичное оригиналу.  
Итак, _wasing = was doing_. Тут мы упираемся в системные различия между английским и русским языками: у нас всего одно прошедшее время, аналогом английского past continuous (прошедшего продолженного) можно условно считать прошедшее время глаголов несовершенного вида, но в данной ситуации эта аналогия нам не поможет.

Что же можно придумать для перевода _wasing? Was - «был»_ , с этим всё понятно. Суффикс -ing может использоваться либо для образования причастия настоящего времени (того самого, которое входит в состав форм продолженного времени), либо для образования отглагольных существительных. В первом случае его ближайшим аналогом в русском языке будут суффиксы _-ущ-/-ющ-, -ащ-/-ящ- (плетущий, делающий, лежащий, горящий)_ , во втором - суффикс _-ни- (плетение, делание, лежание, горение)_ (это не единственная модель образования существительных, но ограничимся пока этим).  
С одной стороны, Лестиборнес объясняет, что _wasing_ \- это слипшиеся _was doing_ , то есть логично было бы брать суффикс причастия. С другой стороны, как мы уже видели на примерах выше, -ing в этом жаргоне лепится ко всему подряд, при этом зачастую к этим же словам лепится ещё и определённый артикль, что автоматом делает их существительными. Во имя единообразия возьмём в качестве основной модель образования отглагольных существительных. И получится у нас дикое, но симпатичное слово _«быление»_.

 _Wasing the run of there - «Быление бег в туда»_.

 _Wasing the where of how of the finds_ \- зубодробительная фраза, вероятно, имелось в виду что-то вроде _«Where and how we found it.»_ Можно сконструировать нечто такое: _«Быление находок в где и в как»_ \- отличная же тарабарщина!

Наконец, ответ Призрака _Wasing the how of wanting the doing._ Тут восстановить нормальную фразу несложно: _That was how I wanted to do this - Именно так я и хотел сделать_ (или просто _Так и было задумано_ ). _Быление как хотение делания_ \- всё понятно, но ничего не понятно :)

Автор не претендует на то, что предложенная стратегия единственно верна и вполне допускает, что она не оптимальна - для выработки оптимальной стратегии следовало бы проанализировать все примеры в рамках хотя бы первой книги. Но даже из рассмотренных выше примеров можно заключить, что предложенный принцип вполне рабочий, главное не бояться в должной степени издеваться над родным языком :)

В конце уделим немного внимания имени автора всех этих чудесных изречений. К середине третьей книги трилогии внезапно выясняется, что оно тоже не просто так, а со смыслом:

> Lestibournes. Lefting I'm born. | Лестиборнес — «тот, кого бросили».  
> ---|---  
> Street slang for "I've been abandoned." | Проще говоря, подкидыш.  
  
Тут, конечно, переводчику было непросто вывернуться без смены коней на переправе, то есть имени персонажа под конец серии. Хотя «подкидыш» - всё ещё сомнительный вариант для вполне человеческой фразы _I’ve been abandoned (меня бросили)_.

Итак, _lefting I’m born_. Скорее всего, это выражение разворачивается в _Those I’d been born to left me._  
_Lefting_ , очевидно, ing-овая форма от _left_ \- прошедшего времени глагола _leave - оставлять. Оставлять - оставил - оставиление_. Громоздко, «и» наверняка выпадет, получится _оставление. I’m born _явно обозначает родителей, тех, кто родил, но буквально это _я рождаюсь_. Как-то состыковать эту конструкцию можно, например, так: _оставление рождён_.__

__Какое же «имя» для себя мог слепить из этого пятилетний ребёнок? _Остарожд_. Звучит странно и не очень удобно для произнесения - как и оригинал. Опознать куски вложенных слов можно при большом желании, но они неочевидны - как и в Lestibournes можно вычленить слог born, если постараться._ _


End file.
